


A Flightless Dove

by mellowqueen



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: (don’t do drugs), Angst, Drugs, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Graphic Violence, More gay, No idea what I’m doing, Non-Consensual Touching, REYGE, Steamy, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, did i mention more gay?, drunk killjoy, i cant write lol, jetts cute, my mom would be disappointed once again, nanobite - Freeform, reyna the creep, sage the mom, skye the also mom, smexy scary viper, some more gay, turretpoison, yeah so this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowqueen/pseuds/mellowqueen
Summary: A certain vampire develops an infatuation for a certain little dove. And little dove learns that each breath of freedom only lasts for so long.
Relationships: Jett/Skye (VALORANT), Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT), Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	A Flightless Dove

**Author's Note:**

> hey you! thank you for checking out my lil fanfic! hope you enjoy :)

“The peculiar purple-haired woman submerged a bronzed pointer finger inside the glass of amber liquid, swishing around the ice. Soft clinking sounds as each cube of ice collided with the wall of the cup. She withdrew her finger from the glass and sensually licked it from the base of her pointer to the tip of her black nail polish. “That’s good whiskey, little dove. Better not waste it.”

★~★~★~★~★~★

A distinguished party. Hanging crystal chandeliers that cast luminous glows. Polite laughter echoing around the crowded room. People making courteous conversation by marble statues depicting lions or leaping fish placed around the ballroom. Contemporary and antique paintings alike covered the rather drab, grey wallpaper. Throngs of people on the marble floor, dancing in their extravagant suits and gowns made of the finest materials. Men at bar stools, exchanging thinly-veiled discussions of jealousy and envy towards the nobles. 

Sage really wasn’t the type who enjoyed parties, or really, any type of gatherings. She stood at the edge of the party, looking awfully solemn for such a boisterous party. Men had come up to request the black-haired lady for a dance but she politely refused, always a gentle smile on her gloss-covered lips. 

The Chinese girl was adorned in a cascading, white dress that complimented her tender brown eyes. Snowy lace sleeves hung off her shoulders. The velvety fabric hugged her chest tightly and stomach tightly. The dress cut off mid-shin and tumbled down each side of her pale legs. Comfortable, beige heels raised her stature an inch or two higher. Her amiable eyes were emphasized with a faint shimmer of pink and red eyeshadow. Her cheeks a pale red and each feature sharpened with a stroke of highlighter. Black, sleek, hair was tied back in a simple braided ponytail. A white pin swept strands of ink curls to the right side of her head. Matching opaque glass earrings dangled from her ears, brushing against her neck with every step she took. The foreign girl’s stoic and rather standoffish attitude entranced noblemen, a challenge compared to the girls on the dance floor begging for a night in their bed. 

She sighed, adjusting one of her barely crinkled sleeves. 

I wish I was back at base. 

Sage thoroughly enjoyed undercover missions, the thrill of being able to play a different role. But parties were exhausting and the room seemed to get more claustrophobic every minute another person entered the crowd. Sage liked the feeling of having an alternate route to escape to. However, with security personnel guarding every exit and people in every corner, Sage couldn’t help feel more trapped. The pressure of having Kingdom agents scanning every person for suspicious qualities. No doubt there were spies. Perhaps nimble Hawks or deadly Pandemic or infamous Reyna...

A certain bubbly German girl bounced up to her, interrupting Sage from her thoughts. If it could even count as bouncing; she was more stumbling and tripping spontaneously. 

Sage had always admired Killjoy’s uplifting attitude; there was just something about her contagious positivity. Brimstone, another close colleague of the team, or also the dad of Valorant, had gotten word of a young genius located in Berlin, Germany. Rumors of her defiance against the government and some undisclosed troubling family history, thoroughly convinced secretly soft-hearted Brimstone to recruit her to the team. She had been running from government officials and bounty-hunters for so long, the first time she was offered an actual meal, she abruptly bawled on an upset Raze’s shoulder. Raze had angrily swatted her away for getting snot on her paint-stained jacket, but she knew those two were now inseparable and Valorant’s “professional prankers.”

Considering that Killjoy was foreign and Kingdom hadn’t caught wind of her existence quite yet, she went in as an undercover agent. There was some minimal suspicion, but as soon as the German was able to show her talent with radiant machinery, Killjoy received compliments and promotions. Sage trusted Killjoy with her life, well, maybe not when she was drunk. 

Killjoy’s blazer hung off one shoulder and her under white blouse was wrongly buttoned in several places. Dark brown splotches were stained in multiple places. “Mom~ What are ya doing here all alone? This is a party y’know- ever been to one?” Sage examined the younger girl, noticing the hair she had tried so hard to braid, now a disheveled mess. Sighing softly, with a faint smile, she reached up to comb down the messy locks of black hair. The girl was swaying side to side and oohing-and-awing at the grotesque paintings on the wall. “I have, but Killjoy are you not supposed to be sober for this mission?” At this, she merely giggled, making a silly face. “Hoppla, was I?” She let out another giggle, weakly hiding it behind her gloved hand. 

“Ohhhh what was I gonna say…” She dazed off, thinking. The German “genius” snapped her fingers and flung a drink out of a nearby server’s hand. “Oh! Old man Brimstone said that we’re meeting at the exhibit in a couple of minutes. Wait- what exhibit are we talking about, nonchmal?” Sage helped pick up the ice and deposited it in the cup, nodding her head in apology. Killjoy’s eyes lit up excitedly and she did a couple of celebratory jumps. “Are we going to the zoo?!? I’ve always wanted to see the snakes!! Ja, Ja, Ja, J-“ “Killjoy, we have the mission, remember?” 

“Oh… Next time?” Sage laughed softly and smiled at her fellow agent’s somber expression. “Yes, next time. Now, we should not keep old grandpa Brimstone waiting. He might be already on death’s bed, and we caaaaaaan’t have that.” The two of them giggled softly as they both began walking toward the exhibit. 

Sage’s heels clicked against the smooth quartz flooring, noticing that most of the dancers on the floor had relocated to the elaborate showcase. She and Killjoy walked through a tall hallway. A deep burgundy carpet now covered the floor. Intricate paintings of famous Kingdom associates with golden frames lined the walls.

The short hallway opened up to another large ballroom. The moon and stars showed vividly through the glass dome ceiling. Already, the room was full of crowded people gasping at the unique pieces on display. However, the particular showcase in the center of everything, was really what was interesting.

A man stood in the middle of a rippling glass box. He had unruly, short black hair with the front few strands of electric blue. The ends of each strand were slightly singed and frayed. Ink-black eyebrows furrowed as he scanned the crowd of people. Bitter, dark brown eyes, filled with so much despise, met Sage’s and she nodded an almost unnoticeable, swift nod. His strong, blunt features were slightly scarred with pale pink sliced flesh. He wore strange clothing; a traditionally styled robe patterned with streaks of orange-gold and electric blue. The sleeves were large and hung at the sides of his muscular, tan arms. 

A Kimono, Sage recognized. Why would Valorant want a man like this?

Sage examined more closely and noticed sparks of blue and black emitting from his bare hands. For a split second, a radiant cerulean color filled his eyes. His iris and the whites of eyes vanished under the luminous glow of power. Wisps of this blue electricity flowed from his eyes and in a mere second, it had vanished in the atmosphere. Sage noticed a sliver of black, just above his hands. It seemed out of place in the brightly lit ballroom. A cut into their fabric of reality. However, no one around her seemed to notice. He absentmindedly combed back short strands of inky black. He had undeniably come into contact with radianite. 

She examined the rippling glass surface in front of her. She wished she could go closer to inspect it easier, but that might draw suspicion so she watched from a couple meters away. At first, the box looked invisible. Yet, she could see the slight tint of grey applied on the outer edges and minuscule chinks. Chinks. If perhaps a glass drink was to coincidentally splash on a chink in the armor or a certain arrow struck that mark perfectly.. 

“Ah, what is a pretty chica like you doing at this aburrida party?” 

Sage unconsciously brushed her hair to the right side of her neck, feeling a trickle of fear roll down her spine. The room seemed to drop to below freezing temperatures and Sage felt more than underdressed in her thin dress. The chilling temperature was way too similar to where she was first “introduced” to Reyna. She remembered this voice; a voice that dripped venom, reminding people how easily she could snap your neck. A simple flick of the wrist. 

That single mission had given her nightmares. Nightmares for months. Even now, flickers of her ivory, bloodied fangs would slash across her vision and she would awake to a cold sweat and tear-stained blankets. Her brain loved to prolong this particular memory. 

★~★~★~★~★~★

The icy snow beneath my calloused hands and the chill ever-so-slowly seeping into my battered robes. I could feel every droplet of ice through the delicate fabric, a result of the abrupt loss of adrenaline. My back uncomfortably leaning on wooden boxes of military supplies, most likely. I felt weighed down to the earth, forced to bleed out while a light snowfall began to sprinkle flakes onto every exposed surface. 

Snow was beautiful, and I had always thought that. There was something so serene about the way minuscule flakes, each with their own individual pattern, would delicately fall from the light-blue sky. That each snowflake would never have the same pattern as another snowflake. The chill of one flake might not be noticeable but 10 or 100 more and you’ll feel the nip of Winter on the tiny hairs of your skin. Maybe it was because Shanghai rarely snowed. Only in the mountains, above those opaque, misty clouds under the bare, spindly trees. Moss of different emerald hues would cover the base of the trees in Summer, yet everything was replaced by a blanket of icy snow. How my bare feet would sink through that thin layer and reach that rough floor of acorns and sticks. And inside the cottage would be my Grandmother, carefully stirring a pot of fresh-brewed tea. While my father would sit on the sofa and scream at me for treading in the house with my damp feet or for being out for too long and how I should’ve died along with my mother. Shanghai… How I would never like to return. 

Layers of ice and permafrost beneath me, I no longer thought snow was beautiful. Each breath of Northern wind brushed strands of damp hair onto my scrunched forehead. 

I begged myself to move, but my muscles couldn’t hear my cries of help. Shutting my eyes, forcefully, a tear leaked out of my lashes and slid down my rosy cheeks. Down to my frost bitten fingers that could barely clutch the handle of a vandal. I couldn’t bear to assess the damage on myself. I could barely feel through my numbness. A twisted right ankle, developing frostbite, a throbbing head, bleeding slices where bullets grazed, Jett’s knife that honed home right in my shoulder blade, and the most prominent, overwhelming pain of guilt. 

I failed the mission. And I have disappointed Valorant. And I have disappointed my friends. And for every second I lay here, wasting away in foreign lands, the death toll of innocents are multiplied and multiplied. And yet I don’t move. 

I think, unknown to my apparent consciousness, that somewhere beneath my false encouragement and lies, I know my death awaits me. 

Footsteps. Not sure where. A grenade almost identical to Raze’s had made sure my head felt full of cotton. Snow crunched as the person neared where I sat pathetically. I could merely hope I looked as dead as I felt.

“Mmmm… a carinõ who has felt the wrath and brutality of war… Lástima.” 

Spanish.

I think?

The snowfall had intensified, each clump of snowflakes that landed on my bare skin seemed to burn and flare. Warm breath neared me. Silky breaths of cinnamon brushed on the tips of my lashes and my eyes slightly fluttered. A cold hand that rivaled winter crept over my neck to clutch my chin. The hand pulled my chin to look at her and I could merely just try to stop the breaths from flowing out of my exposed lips. My heart was thumping against my rib cage at a rapid pace. In the presence of a primal predator, I was merely prey.

“Tsk tsk… and a beautiful one at that. Unfortunate isn’t it?” 

Her other hand tucked strands of frozen ink behind my rosy ears.

“No te preocupes…”

“No, your death will not be in vain.” 

She gripped my chin tighter and I forced myself to choke back a whimper. Her nails were digging into my frosted skin.

Sharp pain. Two fangs dived into my neck, and they hit their mark. Her frigid hand clutched on my chin as she drank her fill out of an unwilling host. Her overwhelming scent of blood and roses that surrounded me. 

How long has it been? 

Hours of that horrible slurping sound? 

Or has it been merely a couple of minutes?

I never felt more vulnerable, exposed, and guilty. I was Valorant! An agent opposing the corrupt government that can wield the most powerful  
resource in the world! I had left my family behind to fight for the families who couldn’t! And yet I couldn’t bring myself to shove her off. I just continued to pray and wish through my shut eyes, as tears leaked from the corner and froze on my delicate lashes. 

I prayed for it to end. For her to just abandon me in this vicious snowstorm to leave the Earth in peace.

My vision darkened as spots of black and yellow swarmed the space beneath my closed eyes. Blurred images of different blacks and greys and whites. My faint breathing had gone even shallower; each inhale and exhale rapid. My head felt unusually light. My taut muscles were loosening and the feeling of pain was slowly vanishing… Was it snowing? I just couldn’t feel the snowflakes anymore. 

“Little dove… gracias por la comida~”

★~★~★~★~★~★

A breath in. And an exhale.

Sage pivoted on her toes to where the voice was coming from. 

“Hello, sorry, are we acquainted?” Sage attempted to smile with her doe-like eyes.

“No, but we could easily be. Just a couple minutes at the bar and a couple of minutes, or ah hours, in my bedroom and we would be very acquainted.” Reyna winked, the right side of her velvety red lips pulling up to her signature smirk. Her violet eyes twinkled with mischief. 

Those maroon stained lips nearing my lips before taking an abrupt right and the startling sound of a sharp object penetrating skin.

“A-Ah, no thank you I will have to decline.” Sage smiled shakily, a heavy blush on her cheekbones. “S-See Killjoy here was just showing me around your b-beautiful exhibit.”

She gestured to the German girl, who had been directly next to Sage, to find her making out with a statue of a muscular man, murmuring something about a rude, green-eyed goddess-

“PSS! KILLJOY!” Sage beckoned to the girl who desperately began to sob and fall to her knees on the ballroom floor. This attracted the attention of other nobles, but most dismissed it like it was a regular occurrence. The lenses of her glasses were cracked and lying by her bruised knees. 

A throaty chuckle sounded from Reyna. “Ah, I see you’ve met my fellow colleague.” 

“It appears she is a little…” Sage glanced at the sobbing black-haired girl who was now slobbering over the man’s stone chest and moaning incomprehensibly. “... drunk.”

Reyna brushed aside a strand of her purple hair, a large smirk on her face, and Sage couldn’t help but notice her scarred, calloused hands.

Cold, cold, hands and blade-sharp nails that left red half moon slices on my jaw. My chin resting on those hands alone. Hands that have torn the heads off of countless men. 

And her muscular, broad shoulders. And her simple black tank top that barely covered her large bust. And her dark blue jeans that had extensive rips in the fabric, showing her smooth, tan skin. She stood several inches higher than the Chinese girl, even with the extra two inches from her heels. 

“Carinõ, I’m not sure if I even need to undress in the bedroom; it appears you have already done it with those mesmerizing brown eyes of yours.” Reyna’s purple eyes were suddenly mere inches away from Sage’s fluttering eyelashes. 

“Please, do not flatter yourself. I am not admiring you.” She sighed, and interlaced her arms. She tried to look somewhere else than the devilish smirk on her sharp features. Her ivory-white fangs laid on her plump maroon lips. Her heartbeat quickened pace. 

The same fangs that had cost Skye countless nights without sleep, trying to sustain a normal blood level. The same fangs that had also left physical and mental scars- Let’s not think about it. I am on a mission. 

“Now those chocolate brown eyes are on my lips. If you wanted to kiss you just had to ask?~” Reyna raised an eyebrow, taking note of her flustered expression. She played with the strap of her studded black belt, rocking on the heels of her boot absentmindedly. “De hecho, why don’t we just go to the bar? Escape from ah...” Killjoy now french kissing the statue. 

“Once again, I will have to decline.” Sage offered a small smile, but she could tell it did not thoroughly mask the undeniable nervousness in her eyes. Her voice wavered slightly at the last word. The thumping in her chest quickened and Sage nonchalantly brushed off a nonexistent spec of dust on her shoulder. 

“No. I insist.” The words chilled my spine. While her words were demanding and threatening, the expression on her face remained the same playful grin.“Please, why can’t I treat the beautiful, “oh so tough”, foreign girl?”

She withdrew the corners of her lips to a tight smile. “Fine. You may have piqued my interest.” Sage uncrossed her arms and once Reyna turned her fine chiseled back to the direction of the bar, she nervously glanced around. The mission would have to be postponed momentarily; she had caught the attention of a certain Vampire. 

★~★~★~★~★~★

Sage pulled out a barstool from under the wooden counter. Reyna hooked her jean-clad leg around the barstool and pulled it out, a sharp whine from the metal scraping against the floor. She leaned on the stool, watching Sage swing one of her pale legs daintily over her white dress. 

The bar was completely empty, except for the couple and a middle-aged bartender with a scruffy beard, who patiently wiped down glasses. A large array of bottles lined the shelves behind the wooden bar. Large, overhanging, lights lit up the bar with a dim, white luminance. Fake greenery crawled on the wooden boards on the back wall. 

“Mm… let’s start with names. Mine is Reyna, but you can, of course, call me whatever in the bedroom,” Sage resisted a blush. “What’s your’s, carinõ?” Reyna beckoned at the bartender with a purple-painted finger who immediately placed down the glasses he was cleaning and began pouring a sloshing bottle. 

Seems like she has a certain reputation. 

“Mirai,” She rarely ever used her real name. It should be harmless now. Sage tried to seem interested in the conversation but her eyes darted to glance at the exhibit. However, she didn’t have a good angle from the bar and a drink was placed in front of her. The girl nodded at the bartender thanks.

The peculiar purple-haired woman submerged a bronzed pointer finger inside the glass of amber liquid, swishing around the ice. Soft clinking sounds as each cube of ice collided with the wall of the cup. She withdrew her finger from the glass and sensually licked it from the base of her pointer to the tip of her black nail polish. “That’s good whiskey, little dove. Better not waste it.”

Sage’s eyes widened. Her heart thumped in her chest like a rhythmic drum. The clinking of glass bottles vanished into the background along with the loud chatter in the next room.

Little dove…?

“T-Thank you. Unfortunately, I do not drink.” Sage tried to compose herself, straightening her back. 

“Ah aflojar! It’s a fiesta after all. Vamos, please?” Reyna smirked. “Your heart is beating so fast; am I scaring you, little Mirai?” She licked her finger again, her ivory fangs glinting in the dim lighting. 

Did her eyes just flash? No, it must be a trick of the lighting. 

Reyna slid the glass of whiskey to Sage. Amber liquid sloshed out of the cup and onto the wooden table. 

She knows. She must. But if I can distract her from the others, maybe we can rescue the radiant. Without me. 

Sage clenched a fistful of white lace within her palm. 

“Alright,” She smiled weakly and reached to clutch the glass cup with her clammy hands. She could feel those violet eyes trained on her every movement. 

The glass couldn’t possibly be poisoned or drugged; Reyna had proven that. This felt like a trap. But every second I waste of the vampire’s time, it’s every second Valorant has to escape with the radiant. 

Sage hadn’t noticed her knuckles were white from gripping onto the grooves of the glass so tightly. Her thin dress once again could not block out the seeping cold in the atmosphere. She lifted the glass to her lips and tentatively gulped it. 

The liquid was bitter, and burned the back of her throat, but just tasted like smooth whiskey. She set down the glass on the wooden table, letting out a sigh of satisfaction, which seemed to amuse Reyna. She chuckled softly. 

“See? Just had to let loose, ay?”

“Mmm..” Sage begrudgingly took sip after sip of the addicting whiskey. She could hold her alcohol relatively well, but this particular bottle seemed much stronger. 

A pleasant silence as she enjoyed the whiskey.

“Mirai,” Her thick Mexican accent was much more prominent when she pronounced her name. It simply rolled off her tongue effortlessly. “You still haven’t answered my question, what brings you this party?”

Sage set down her one-third glass of sloshing liquid. Her cheeks had started to redden with a rosy shade. “Mm… I’m interested in the unknown substance that you have discovered and its effects on the human body. I’m a scientist, I have mutual connections with Dr. Sabine as well, you see.” It was partly true. And Killjoy did say she had a “interesting” relationship with the doctor. They were supposed “duck buddies”? Not sure if they were raising ducks without her input, but it was always good to steer away from Killjoy’s antics. A mild throbbing had developed at the back of her skull.

I must’ve drank too fast.

“Interesting. If you ever do consider joining Kingdom, please, contact me. I might be able to land you a spot right next to me.“ Reyna had ordered a drink as well, a dark burgundy color that swished around in the glass cup irregularly. It was unusually thick as well, and Sage inwardly grimaced once she realized. 

“Is that… blood?” Sage asked, almost tentatively. 

“Only the best,” Reyna took a swig, letting a satisfactory exhale. Sage watched as her tongue swept over her bottom lip and fangs, gathering drops of the crimson liquid. “Devouring souls is much easier than finding victims, but fresh blood is much more satisfying and fulfilling.  
¿consígueme?” 

Sage nodded. That simple nod had escalated the pain in her head, worryingly. She had a reasonable grasp of Spanish, since that was one of the languages she had studied at the temple. Unfortunately, Kingdom had decided to cut that particular lesson short. The girl shook the thoughts out of her head; it wasn’t time for reminiscing. She needed to gather information. 

“Your ability. How does it work?” A couple times, she examined the vampire from afar. But her mortal eyes could not see Reyna’s form when she casted a specific movement with a flick of the wrist. 

“Interested, are we?” Reyna smirked, raising an eyebrow at her curiosity. “Wel-“ Reyna was interrupted by sudden cries and shrieks from the ballroom. Sage jumped off her chair, the crashing of metal echoing and causing the ache inside of her skull to intensify. “W-What was that?” Plumes of smoke filled the hallway as people ran out with tattered clothing and the very recognizable sound of Raze’s cackling. 

Reyna cursed under her breath, slurred words in Spanish. “Estúpidas rebeldes valientes.” She grinned maniacally though. “I’ll see you later, little dove.” She blew Sage a kiss and dashed off to look for souls to devour. 

The throbbing in Sage’s head had worsened as she stumbled along bar stools and clutched her head in pain. The bartender was nowhere to be found. Her white dress dragged onto the floor as the vicious pounding continued. Her fingers desperately reached for the table to support her weight. A burning had filled her gut, not sharp pain, but this warmth that sat in the pit of her stomach. 

A-Agh… Valorant needs me and yet I cannot even walk straight… 

Sag’s vision was starting to blur and soon, the carpet beneath her feet was just a hazy surface of red. Grey, claustrophobic walls stretched out for miles in every direction. The table vanished underneath her pale hand, and she fell to the floor of the carpet. Hands moved to clutch her aggravated temples. She shut her eyes in agony, opening her mouth in a silent scream. The warmth in her stomach now was overwhelming. It was an urge. Sage needed something. She didn’t know what, but she desperately needed it. She needed her. 

A sea of infinite black tore across her vision and Sage collapsed to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> apparently two weeks or so on hiatus results in very little work done lol. i think while showering i had this random idea on reyna drugging sage with (thingy that has yet to be revealed to the next chapter lol), and that’s like how this story started. and to the hour that i’m posting this, i still have absolutely no idea how this ends. we’re going to go through this together :D
> 
> first actual story so it’s gonna be crap :D apologies!
> 
> songs i listened to:
> 
> in love - khai dreams  
> trade mistakes - p!atd  
> sugar, we’re going down - fall out boy  
> heart like yours - williamette stone  
> come true - khai dreams
> 
> anyway, have a lovely day everyone! thank you :)


End file.
